


What if Bloom never went to the park that day

by Winxhelina



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Hospitalization, Mental Institutions, Season 1, alternative beginning to the series, episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative beginning to the Winx Club series - We All know it was destined for Bloom to meet Stella and became a fairy, but what if she hadn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Bloom never went to the park that day

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there weren't enough Winx Club works here. So I decided to post some of my own. Please leave a comment. They are deeply appreciated.

"Yeah, It's Great, Thanks," Bloom sighed looking at yet another bike her parents had got her, not a motorbike, just a plain old bike. She was far too dissapointed to hide it. She knew her mum could see it, even if dad chose to be blind about it, but she really could not help herself. She got on her new bike, waited for Kiko to hop into the basket and drove away.

After being mocked by her mean classmate Mitzi she asked Kiko where would they go while trying to calculate how many months of her allowance it would take to get a decent motorbike. Although the answer was clear - too many.

"The park? But we go there almost every single day and nothing exciting ever happens there!" she complained. Kiko frowned at Bloom.

"Look. I know you like the grass and stuff, but let's go do something else today. Let's go shopping. I need to buy school supplies anyhow and I've been trying to push it further into the future day by day. I have to do it eventually"

And they did it and Bloom, knowing she would never get enough money for motorcycle bought a nice little book instead. It was another one about fairies. She knew her mother would problably frown at her, but never mind that. It wasn't a picture book or anything. It just had magical stories. And besides, if her parents didn't thought her to be old enough for a motorcycle or a car, she definetly wasn't too old for fairies either. That settled, she walked outside the door, still subconciously trying to hide the book under the school supplies, even if she did tell herself she wasn't too old for fairies, she didn't want a fuzz if she had met Mitzi again for example.

She stuck her key in the keyhole and stepped inside: " Did you enjoy the ride, sweetie?" Vanessa cried from the kitchen. Bloom had gotten over her dissapointment and could now fake enthusiasm for her mother: " Yes, mom I did! Thanks again, " she threw school stuff on the couch and sat next to it, trying to find the remote. She turned the TV on. Of course it was on the News channel, it was always either there or on Discovery when her dad was the last one to touch the remote, Bloom was about to switch to Nickelodeon and sink into cartoons when something in the news actually caught her eye. It was the title of the news: " Young Girl found in Gardenia park, claims to be a fairy," Bloom turned volume up a knodge and cried for her parents: " Mom, dad, check it out! We're on TV!" Vanessa stopped doing dishes and got into the living room, Bloom didn't check to see where dad had came from. She was glued to the television screen.

"When the girl who was found in the park regained conciousness few hours later, she claimed to be Stella from the planet of Solaria. She also claimed to be a fairy. What makes matters even stranger is the fact that a few nurses have claimed to have seen the girl lift items from the table without touching them and transforming them into other things. Nothing is confirmed yet, but scientists are corrently looking into a possibility that this could be some sort of new virus that causes victims to have hallucinations. That being said Its still too early to be upset or scared, no reason to panic said the hospital's spokesman to 3 o'clock's news. If anyone knows who this young girl is, please let them contact police immediately or come to the hospital themselves."

" What if this girl really is a fairy. Wouldn't that be cool," Bloom thought.

" What a comeplete nonsense, " Mike commented taking the remote and shutting the TV off.

" Bloom honey, dad and I have something we want you to discuss with you, " Vanessa said suddenly, serious.

" Sure! what is it?!" Bloom said getting up, she was currently considering the possibility that the girl on TV really is a fairy, but seeing the expression on her mother's face made her more serious. They left to the kitchen where her parents told her to have a seat.

" Bloom. Your mother and I have been discussing when we should tell you this and we have decided that your old enough now,"

 _So **now** I'm suddenly old enough_ Bloom thought. _That's convenient._

"Bloom, you know how I am a firefighter and sometimes we have to save people from burning buildings?"

Bloom nodded. Where was this going?

" Well," Mike sighed "Once around 16 years ago I was working with a fire a few blocks away from this place,"

" Yes?"

" And well... It was very hot... "

" Dad, get to the point,"

" I saved a baby from a fire that day, " Bloom couldn't get the least of what his father was saying, but she could tell it wasn't one bit good.

" Your father is trying to say..... " Vanessa sighed: " That 16 years ago he saved a baby from a burning house. A house from which no other living person was found. A house in which he found our future, our greatest gift of all. You."

There was a long silence before Bloom spoke, her voice quiet and broken: "B-But. W-What was I doing there?" Bloom already knew the answer. She wasn't their daughter. Bloom felt her world fall apart. This had to be a dream. it had to be. Mike told her how Bloom had been protected by the fire and how she was so calm in the middle of the flames. At any other time, Bloom would have seen this as an awesome oppurtunity to fantasize about what magic she might have inside her, but not now. She ran to her room and locked the door, with all the fury and sorrow inside her she smashed the booshelf off the wall. Without using her hands. She froze in fear. _What the bloody hell was that all about!?_ She screamed in fear and unlocked the door quickly so that Mike and Vanessa would come in.

" I smashed the b-bookshelf o-off the wall, " she mumbled. Vanessa hugged her: " Oh sweetie. It's okay. Don't worry. We know this is all a lot to take in."  
Bloom broke herself free: "No! No! It's not that! I didn't touch it, I-... I formed some sort of fireball and threw it off the wall! " her parents stared at her quietly. Her father touched her forehead: " Maybe, you're catching the same virus that girl on TV has. Were you near the park today?"

" No, No I wasn't, I was gonna go there, but decided to buy school supplies instead. I'm sure. It's nothing. Don't worry, forgot what I said, " She sighed and sat on her bedspread. As her parents had left the room she started to cry. Suddenly she could feel her feet were very warm, she peeked though her teared eyes and could see firery flames climing up her feet. Maybe she was sick with that virus? But no. She felt fine. Well, no, she felt awful, but she wasn't sick. She was more sure of that than a girl in her place should have been. She tried if she could float stuff like the girl on TV, but discovered no matter how hard she tried, she could not. Hadn't her parents said she had some sort of fire powers? What if she was magical? In one way or another she couldn't have told her parents now. So what could she do? She had to met the girl in the hospital. Bloom therefore, filled with determination, got on her bike and told her parents she has to do some thinking, as expected they said she could. So Bloom drove towards the Cardenia hospital as she got into the reception area she realized she had no idea what to say. She couldn't just say she was a random person who wanted to speak with the girl from TV, they wouldn't let her. She could also not say that she has had similar " symptoms" or they would just send her to some tests. No. She had to lie.

" Who are you again, " the nurse asked Bloom when they where next to the right room.

" I'm her sister, " Bloom said, hoping the lie would sound true enough. She was a bad liar. Futhermore she hated to lie so she had had no practice. It seemed this nurse was naive enough to buy it. She opened the door for Bloom. She had thought they would give her some special suit in order for her not to catch the virus, but no one really seemed to care. She began to wonder if she even had to lie.

There was a blond girl lying on an hospital bed: " These Earth meds, make me feels so fuzzy, " she moaned. Bloom took a step back. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe this girl was crazy, Realistically it would be impossible for her to be a fairy. Bloom had never thought too hard over reality, but maybe she should have.

" I'm Bloom, " she said, not giving into her doubts.

The girl looked at her: " Hi! Another fairy! How nice! You have to help me, no one here is believes me!"

" I'm- I'm not a f-fairy, " Bloom said backing down once again, but then again she wasn't so sure.

" Of course you are! I can feel it. I'm Stella by the way, "

" I know. You were all over the TV, " Bloom smiled, ignoring the fairy remark.

" I know right! I mean, my whole life I've been wanting the attention of the media, but not like this! I mean, I looked horrible in that clip and I had no make up on! And they said I was crazy! I'm so gonna have them locked up in the dungeous of my castle when I get home, "

Okay. This girl then truly was crazy. Apparently, but she had come this far, what she had to loose: "Can you prove you are a fairy?" Bloom asked.

Stella sighed: " I don't think I can. These fuzzy-pills they have been putting inside me are messing with my magic, besides, to everyone I showed my magic they ram away, "

Bloom sighed: " Can you prove that I'm a fairy then?"

" Well, you have such a strong magic inside of you, surely you must feel it!"

" I do, but I can't control it.... or well.. I think I do. "

" Well, how have you summoned your powers in the past?"

" I'm not really sure whether I actually have any powers!"

" Sure you do!" Stella ensured. She asked Bloom what kind of powers she had and Bloom said she thought they had something to do with fire. Stella took a piece of paper from the counter and held it out in front of her telling her to consentrate and set it on fire. Bloom tried, but couldn't do it frustrated she took the paper into her own hand an crumpled it together:

" _It's so unfair!_ " she screamed and the paper did start to burn. Bloom was so shocked she dropped it on Stella's bed setting it in fire and setting the fire-alarm on as well. Nurses flew in and started putting it out while Bloom happily annonced herself being a fairy. Then some nurses started twisting her hands trying to inject something into her body: " Get off me!" Bloom yelled and from her magic blast two nurses holding her down flew against the corridor hall. They ran away calling for back-up.

" Quick Let's get out of here!" Stella said getting off the bed, her hospital clothes where burned a little, but luckily she was more or less fine herself, but there wasn't enough time. Another set on doctors had come and those were faster and stronger,Bloom got drugged and lost consiousness fast.

Later she was scanned for all sorts of viruses, but since none was found it was thought that it was a mental issue, caused by her parents telling her the harsh news and she had just thought herself to be a fairy cause she had seen the news on TV. Bloom got a few weeks of therapy and was then sent home. Despite the fact she often had strange dreams about a woman calling her name, telling her that she was her sister, she didn't tell her parents about them fearing that they would just send her intro some mental facility. Bloom spent a few years of her life looking for her birth parents, but the search was mostly encouraged by Vanessa and Mike. Bloom herself did believe to the very end that her parents could not be found from planet Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very old fic. My English wasn't quite that good those days, but I tried my best to edit it. If you see some mistakes still, let me know. Please leave a comment. They are deeply appreciated.


End file.
